The Nightingale's Song
by jellyiscool
Summary: Darkness and Light can be described as Ying and Yang. The universe is made up of a bit of both, but what will happen when the balance is broken-when there is more dark than light? The beggining is boring and emo but I will put the couples in. DxR, SxA....
1. Chapter 1

Hatched from the Egg

_Sometimes the sky is happy, a deep, rich blue, sometimes it is gloomy with thick grey clouds- and sometimes it could be angry, a lightning bolt would streak out of the sky. The sky was meant to be perfect, but I fear that it is not as perfect as it used to be…_

_***_

_It was a cold winter's night. Snow fell thickly from the sky like white confetti, Families locked themselves snuggly up in their houses, huddled next to cheery fires, enjoying a hearty Christmas dinner of turkey or stuffed ham. A huge, elaborately decorated Christmas tree smiled across the almost empty town square. Most people were spending Christmas time with their families._

_A young woman stumbled through the thick white snow. Unlike the cheerful, energetic shoppers, she had her head bent and didn't seem to want to speak. A streak of silver hair was visible underneath the long blue traveling cloak that hid most of her face; only her green eyes were visible, shining like emerald fire, the only heat in the icy cold night._

_In her slender hand, she carried a small, bamboo basket, a dark cloth concealing the contents. The woman ignored the curious stares from the few people, Christmas shopping, she ignored the colorfully decorated shops. Finally she came to a quieter part of town._

_Here, the snow was a lot thicker and less disturbed. The snow was completely unmarked except for some sets of tiny, little footsteps that led up to a small cottage. The snow that lay on the surface of the roof made the cottage look like the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel._

_The woman reached out her slender, ungloved hand with shaking fingers and pushed the rusty gate. It made a gentle creaking sound as it swung open. Slowly, she made her way up to the doorstep._

_***_

_It was 5pm when there was a knock on the door. An older woman, in her early fifties threw the frilly white apron onto the kitchen bench angrily. She wore a long, navy blue dress that reached her knees, a pair of white stockings and a frown._

'_Geoffrey! I told you not to play with your food!' she yelled, as one of the smaller boys was throwing bits of mashed potato around the room, large splotches of it landed on the walls. 'And Amanda, leave poor Daisy's doll alone! You can both share the doll!'_

_Huffily she hurried to the door._

'_Sorry to have kept you waiti-,'she began as she opened the door but was cut of as she saw no one was there. Must have imagined it, she thought. She was about to leave when a small, muffled wail reached her ears. _

_A small bamboo basket, concealed by a dark cloth sat on the doorstep. Slowly, she bent down and picked it up, it was quite light. She pulled back the cloth, revealing a small, dark-haired baby. _

'_Mrs. Kay! Jack spilled salad on my homework!' a voice called from the crowded dining room._

'_I'm coming!' she called and was just about to go back inside when a gust of wind blew in her face, sending a cascade of pink cherry blossom petals._

_Cherry blossoms? In the middle of winter? She thought. _

_To the right of the snow-filled yard was a cherry tree. It had been there for as long as she could remember but it had never bloomed before, but now a magnificent bush of exotic blossoms bloomed from every branch. The wind stopped abrutedly, sending blossoms, floating onto the white snow like pink confetti._

_Strangely, the snow had stopped. But it was snowing just a second ago, Mrs. Kay thought, even the grey clouds had disappeared, revealing a clear, black sky full of large, twinkling stars. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi people! I'm new to fanfiction, this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Reviews would be nice and also this one will turn into an actual series like a book, because the story I have in mind is very long. Sorry I forgot to say the disclaimer last chapter._

_I don't own bakugan or any of these characters except two of them and you'll see one of them in this chapter. By the way, I actually drew them and is putting it on deviant art soon so please check them out by just typing my username, Ninjagirl81, I'm putting them up once my scanner gets fixed. So you can actually get an idea of what my characters look like._

_Enough talk, I'm sorry for saying so much… on with the story._

Sky Marakura

Dan's POV

The girl was sitting alone on the park bench. I had never seen her before in town and she seemed oblivious to her surroundings. She wore an expensive white, silk jacket over a pale blue dress. She looked frail as all rich girls were and she wore a white sunhat over her long, dark hair. Her face was hidden under the curtains of hair.

What was a rich spoiled girl doing all alone in the park? I decided to ignore her for a while; beside I was supposed to meet Runo out in the park. I had wanted to give her a Valentines Day gift.

The little pink, heart-shaped box full of chocolates trembled in my hands as I checked my watch, I still had ten minutes. A pink ice cream van was parked in the centre off the park. Maybe I should go buy myself an ice cream, I thought.

'One choc-mint ice cream please,' I said to the ice cream lady. Well at least I thought she was one, she was short and plump and would have looked like a friendly little granny from the animes besides the fact that she had some sort of moustache over her lips.

She handed it to me and smiled, I took it as a symbol of kindness but it actually kind of creeped me out.

Five minutes left, I thought as I hurriedly licked my ice cream, accidentally sloshing melted mint ice cream onto my face. As I reached into my pocket for a hankie, the wind picked up and the box of chocolates I was supposed to be giving to Runo fell out of my pocket and was blown away. The box flew open just as it flew onto the road and got run over by a passing truck.

'No!' I yelled but it was too late, when the truck had gone, all was left was a squashed box of chocolate. I felt like crying, what was Runo going to say? But I was too manly to cry of course.

I knelt over instead and buried my face in my hands.

There was a tap on my shoulder. 'Are you alright?'

I looked up to see the same girl from the bench. Her hat was up, revealing her face. She looked about eleven years old. Her eyes were a deep, rich green like emeralds and despite the fact that I already kind of liked Runo, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

'I-I'm fine,' I said, but she stared at the squashed chocolates on the road. A black dog was already running up to it and sniffing it.

'Were those for someone?' she asked kindly, I was surprised, I had never imagined a rich girl to speak in such a kind voice. I nodded slowly.

'You can still give something to her you know,' she said, holding out her hand, I took it and I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. You could describe her as the complete opposite of Runo; she spoke gently and had a sort of feminine air about her.

'I always find flowers a better gift then chocolates could ever be,' she said leading me over to the edge of the park where all the adults usually went; here was usually where the flowers grew. There were roses and marigolds growing about every inch of this area.

I had three minutes left, I hastily picked a bunch of flowers, the girl pointed out the flowers to choose and in seconds I had a bunch of exotic flowers in my hands.

'T-Thanks, I'm sorry, I don't know how to repay you,' I said gratefully but the girl just laughed, sending shivers down my spine. It sounded like tinkling little chimes.

'That's OK. I hope that she likes them,' she said and began walking away.

'Wait! 'I called; I didn't know why I did it and I flushed with embarrassment when I did, 'What's your name?'

'Sky. Sky Marakura.'

***

Runo's POV

I arrived in the park at 4:00 like Dan had asked me to. He was standing near the fountain, I ran up to him.

'What was it; you wanted to talk to me about?' I asked but he just smiled and revealed a wonderful bouquet of flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

'Wow! Are those for me?' I asked in amazement, 'They're really beautiful. Thanks Dan.' I took the flowers from him.

'Happy Valentines Day, Runo,'


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all my readers, I'm probably going to upload a chapter a day so please look out for me. I love you all if you review my work. This chapter is a little depressing but please read it. I don't own bakugan but I really wish I did._

Shadows Emerge

_I am the Shadow. The thief that roams in the dark; no one knows my identity; no one knows a thing about me, not even myself. _

_No one sees the world as I see it. This world has more shadows than ever, especially in this time. The crowds that happily wonder the light-filled streets, completely unaware of the darkness clawing at its pitiful corners. They are all foolish puppets who cannot see. When something horrible happens, who cares? Who even feels the slightest bit of sadness when someone is murdered? Or raped? Their minds are always radiating the same words of relief. 'Poor Man. Thank goodness that didn't happen to me.'_

_I despise the weak. The weak do not deserve to live. All the dolls out their walking aimlessly in the streets, carrying on with their pitiful lives, are all weak, weak that hold their heads high and pretend that everything is fine. A smile plastered to their faces, carrying on with their lives as if nothing had happened, even if a person was murdered right under their noses._

_This is a pitiful world. I was never loved. I had never felt any happiness and why? It was because I could see the world as it truly was. I will not flee like a coward, I will see the truth, I won't hide my face and fill my head with pleasant sounding lies._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so I haven't been reading my reviews but that's because I am so freaking scared that they are baaaaaddddd!!! I think it's really bad so far!!! If you mail me your opinions on if there bad or not that will help before I actually start reading them!!! Sorry, I'm really shy about showing my work. ^^This is actually a planned out story and no, Sky is not a Mary Sue OK? I was actually going to make Alice the main character but she didn't suit the image of the heroine, the heroine was supposed to be a strong-willed, powerful girl but she didn't really fit that. _

_Ok this chapter is from another character's point of view. No it isn't Sky; you'll eventually meet her but not now. Basically she is explaining the curse. I'm sorry fantasy lovers but there won't be much magic casting just yet so you have to keep waiting. And yes this is going to be a long story OK. I don't own Bakugan OK?_

The Real World

_Hate is like a curse. If in large amounts, it could consume you destroy you. In this world, there can be a bit of both. No one is truly and completely perfect, even the most kind, considerate person will have darkness inside of them. Envy, Anger, Sadness of heart, Betrayal - it all leads eventually to hatred._

_You might hate somebody or something if they have something that you want, or if they wrong you, or betray you, no matter how forgiving you are, there would still be a piece of you that wants to hate that person._

_But to be hated so deeply by someone that you have never even met, or had no idea even existed- to be cursed so bitterly by someone you had never wronged can be painful and confusing. _

_No human is perfect, but maybe- I am not entirely human. _

_Ok, I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short maybe next time it will be longer. Oh, don't worry, Shun and Alice fans, I'll write a chapter dedicated to their relationship once I write one that I actually like. Sorry, it's so hard to do this couple without changing their personalities a bit and I want to keep their personalities the same. Love you all! I'm writing the next chapter… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I read my reviews. To: A million words- sorry but I can't tell you who the Shadow is. Don't worry they will appear in my series again and quite frequently too. You will probably find the identity in the second or third series. Yes I do know who they are but I'm going to keep it secret!!!^^ this is a planned story and I know my chapters are really emo. But the beginning is always like that, don't worry I will write a Shun and Alice. Infact this one is all about Shun's feelings to Alice so please read and review!!!! Why is it people read and don't review!!! It ticks me off. OK I'll shut up now!_

A Love does not exist in a Warrior's World

Shun's POV

_8 years ago:_

_Mum and Grandpa were arguing again and it was over the same thing I had been hearing for years._

'_The boy needs to know his self defense!' I heard Grandpa's muffled yell from behind the sliding door. I slid it open the fraction of an inch to listen to them._

'_He is two young! I won't have my son beaten around like a wooden dummy for the rest of his life!'_

_In the end Grandpa won. I started training at the age of five._

'_Remember my son, a ninja doesn't fight to attack others but to use his skills in self defense when engaging in a battle,' I heard the old baboon say. 'It is also not all about the physical skills but also of mental and mind._

'_A ninja must never be tempted. Ninjas cannot fall in love. You must harden your heat like a rock, show no mercy or you will surely perish. Just like your father did.'_

'_Grandpa, what happened to Daddy?' I asked. Mum rarely mentioned Dad and when she did, she never said his name; I'm not even sure what his name is. She always used the words: 'Your Father' whenever she did. Grandpa never mentioned him at all. His face hardened for a second then he said very quietly, 'You are too young to understand.'_

'_I'm not too young!' I yelled. I was a foolish child then, I was curious like all young children were and then I said something that very embarrassing, I still think of it sometimes, 'It's OK Grandpa! You can tell me, because one thing I am sure of, I will never fall in love!'_

***

When Mum died, I did just as Grandpa had said. I hardened my heart into a rock. I was sure I would never smile again.

All Gramps would tell me was that my father had been a famous ninja warrior like him until he met Mum. He loosened his heart to her. And that was all he would tell me.

Gramps hated me; he never said one good thing about me. _Every day you look more and more like your despicable father _or _if your father had never wandered of with that stupid woman then I would not have to deal with you._

Well that was it. I didn't mind having to deal with insults placed on myself but I couldn't stand him insulting Mum. 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU OLD FREAK! DON'T TALK ABOUT MUM LIKE THAT!!'

Mum had been the only person in the world who loved me and when she died I felt alone in the world. As the months went by I learned to move on with life with a little help from Skyress. But I could never truly let go of that memory of Mum, lying on the hospital bed, taking her last breath and-

That was until I met a particular girl. Alice. Alice too was alone in the world. We were very alike yet unlike at the same time. She had no parents, felt as if she was alone in the world. She was different from the other girls. I liked the way she was shy and spoke very little; I liked how she blushed when she made a mistake. Little things like that that could make me feel more open to this world.

The stone case enclosing my heart would open a little when I was near her. I had to keep my steady cool self but I always found it extremely difficult when I stood beside her. I probably do a good job because Dan and my other friends would never notice.

Those were the signs that Grandpa had warned me about. _A true ninja doesn't spend his life chasing after girls especially not before they finish their training. A real warrior will harden his heart against all temptation._

But Gramps. I may be a ninja but I am also a human. I can never truly be perfect, not even you were able to resist the powerful force true can be. If you had, you would never have married Grandma.

_Ok! That's he end of the chapter. Next chapter will be about Alice because Shun and Alice are very important in my fantasy story. Well mainly Shun is the hero but Alice also possesses powers. Ok please read and review. I had to twist Shun's personality just a little bit though but I hope it isn't too OC. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey people! Ok, people are asking me if Sky and Marucho are related. No and yes. Sky is adopted into the Marakura's family and officially became a Marakura. She seems like a bouncy, cheerful 11 year old but deep down her heart is actually shattered. She will appear again because she's the heroine. I just thought I could do more action and fighting if she was the heroine because I find Alice was really hard to make a heroine. Her personality is just to weak and cowardly and too unsure of herself. I thought I could do more as Sky's a ninja and all but she only fails at meditation! And people if you're wondering about the title, it's because Sky likes to sing, it's her passion, it's what allows her to get past her hard times. She is classified as 'the Nightingale' because she likes singing. Ok, this chapter is a bit about Alice's powers and also a new OC! _

The Other Half

Alice's POV

I had always had powers ever since I was little. They were-strange powers. I could read the minds of animals, I could move things just by wishing they could and other strange things I couldn't quite explain myself.

I never told my friends in case they thought I was dangerous or something. I told my Grandfather though after my first encounter with my powers. When I was five years old I had wondered of into the woods near the back of the house. It started snowing and I got lost. The snow had covered up my tracks so I sat down and cried and called for Grandfather.

Then I wished that all the snow would melt so I could find my way home. At that moment it stopped snowing immediately and a track marked out by cherry blossoms appeared in the snow. When I got home I told Grandfather and strangely he believed me. I thought he would've laughed at me and told me it was a dream, I even was not so sure it had been real but Grandfather had said it was real.

_Alice, do you know your Great, Great, Great Grandmother? _He had asked as we sat next to the warm fire, sipping our tea.

_No, _I had replied. I never knew much about my family, I didn't even know how my parents died. Grandfather had paused for a while before he said. _It was magic._

_What magic? _I thought he was talking about fairy magic and as a five year old I was delighted. But Grandfather said otherwise.

_No Alice, it wasn't fairy magic, _he said, looking into the fire, mysteriously, _It was something way more powerful. Have you ever heard of the story of Ying and Yang?_

Well I had never heard of it so Grandfather began to recite his story.

_Eons ago, when the universe was created, it was perfectly balanced. Darkness and Light were of equal power and strength. The powers were entrusted to twin girls- Mystere and Kannon. Whilst Mystere had the power of Ying- darkness and sin, Kannon had the power of Yang- purity and goodness. _

_They were not human. Rumor was that the two girls were actually bakugan, except with their powers they had human forms. Though their forms were not exactly human, they resembled elves with tapered ears and slanted, finer features. The sisters were extremely close and they lived in a world called Zenaku. Zen- for good and Aku-for evil. It was planet between all dimensions, like the centre of the universe. _

_Everything changed when the girls had their first visit to Earth about five hundred years ago. They went to Japan and where we call Tokyo in the present time. The two girls did something they were forbidden to do._

_What is it Grandfather? _I had asked.

_They fell in love with a human. They also fell in love with the same man. The story from here was not so clear but it is rumored that there was jealousy amongst the sisters and Mystere ended up killing her sister. The hatred that she felt was turned into a curse. The curse was so that she and any descendants she may have could never fall in love. If they did, they would die. It is also rumored that Kannon had a daughter before she died._

_Who is it? _I had asked. _Is it me?_

He had looked at me very closely. _We are not sure. There are a lot of people out there who could be. And you might just be one of them. Your Great, Great, Great Grandmother- my grandmother was the first person in the family who possessed that kind of power._

For a little kid, I had a lot to think about. It was something I had never forgotten.

***

Sky's POV

_There is a voice in my head. Always silently whispering my name..._

Who is it?

_I am the other half of you._

What do you mean? Am I going crazy? Why am I hearing voices in my head?

_No Sky, I am quite real._

I don't understand. Who are you and how do you know my name?

_I am what I just said. I am the other half of you. The half that no one ever knew about._

I still don't understand. You mean like a twin sister?

_You can put it whatever way you like. _

Alright, then what is your name? I never had a twin sister. I've always been an orphan.

_Yes, I know. My name is Sakura. _

This is really weird. Are you sure that I'm not going crazy?

_You are not crazy. I see that you are still not ready._

What do you mean? I asked but the voice had already stopped.

_OK. That's it for now. So now you know a bit about Alice's powers. Next chapter would be less emo I hope. I just feel so depressed right now._


	7. My little Rant

My Little Rant

_Sorry, I will do another Shun and Alice but the thing is that I'm very bad at romance stories. I'm better at action, fantasy and horror. I'm not the lovey dovey type but I try my best. ^^ You might call me immature but every time I write a love story I burst out laughing from embarrassment. Sorry! I am immature then! This story will have love scenes but it goes more deep in the second and third series. I love Shun and Alice too! But Alice is just not the fighting type of character. The story will only truly start once Marucho introduces his new sister to his friends. In fact I might do it in this chapter. And all those people still complaining about how Sky is a character I created to be with anime characters please stop. I don't crush on anime and I repeat she is not a Mary Sue. She is simply a character I created for a story OK? And all those people that are probably yelling at me: 'As if?! You're just trying to steal Shun of us you B****!' That's not my problem, if you don't believe me. Anyway, I'm sorry any Shun crazed fan girls out there but there is no way a ninja could ever fall in love with a girl who is all crazed about him. If he really existed, I would feel sorry for him. Sorry was I a little cruel there? I just don't like it when fan girls of Shun yell at me and accuse me of being Shun crazed. I am not a fan girl of Shun. I like him as a character and he is my absolute favorite anime character ^^!!!! But please, I have nothing against Shun fans but please don't accuse me of something I am not. If you agree with me then mail me!!! I am sick of fan girl mails telling me that my OC is a sluttish bitchy- OK I'm not going to say. All those nice fan girls out there, this is not aimed at you, this is only aimed at the fans that keep dissing mine or other's OCs. It's not very nice especially as I am new to fan fiction. I don't want a whole lot of mails telling me-well. Sky is different from other OCs; she is not in love with Shun OK? Please, please, please stop mailing me about how much I'm an idiot for stealing _your _Shun. If he is even yours. Shun is for us to share, we can all share him. OK, I'm sorry for all the nice fans out there who have read this. This is not aimed at you. _

_Thank you if you have read this, and I wish to see no more of that sort of mail in my inbox or I swear I will track you down. I am a karate black belt so look out! Jokes I won't track you down ^^ but I am a black belt. :( _


	8. Chapter 7

_OK. I'm really sorry about last chapter but I just had to get that out of my system. Yes, there will be more Shun and Alice but I don't believe in love at first sight. So there will be more love scenes about them later on just not in the beginning. This is when Alice finds out that she and Shun are enrolled into the same school._

_._Deliver in Style

Alice's POV

Runo's parents had signed me up for the local public school.

'Alice, dear I signed you up at Runo's school,' said Mrs. Misaki as I helped her wash the dishes. 'You will be staying with us for a long time so I thought that it would be a good idea to go to school.'

Well I didn't really mind. It was just that I was quite shy. What if no one liked me? What if none of my friends were in my class? I gulped. 'Yes that will be great, Mrs. M.'

She must have seen be gulp because she said, 'It'll be alright, dear, Runo will look after you, won't you, Runo?'

'Yes Mum. Hang on- how do you turn the oven off? It's starting to smoke, I-'

There was a small explosion from the kitchen and Runo emerged soaked in some sort of sticky yellow goo. I took one look at the expression on Runo's face and decided that I shouldn't stay in the kitchen while the volcano was about to erupt. Besides the goo was beginning to give of a smell of burnt rubber.

The last thing I heard was Mrs. Misaki telling Runo of. 'Runo, dear, you've been working here for five years, surely you would be able to use the oven by n-'

'MUM! I PRESSED THE BUTTON BUT IT WOULDN'T TURN OFF!!!'

'Yes dear, but you had to hold it down for five seconds to turn off.'

'OH. YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?!!!'

I came back downstairs in time for dinner. By then the kitchen was almost all cleaned and Runo was standing huffily by the door holding a dirty cloth. Most of the goo was out of her hair but there was still a lot on her dress.

We had to have Chinese takeaway for dinner as Runo had accidentally destroyed the oven and the stove in her first cooking attempt. Mrs. Misaki had it ordered from Chan's restaurant which was just down the street. We were just waiting for the food when the door burst open and Dan came crashing inside. He had pushed the door so hard that the chimes on the door smashed against the wall and broke.

'DAN!!!!' Runo screamed.

'Oops...' said Dan.

'What's up, Dan,' I asked quickly before the already harassed Runo could explode. He took one nervous look at Runo whose face was turning a deep shade of magenta and launched into conversation.

'Shun's going to our school!!'

'What?' we all said at the same time. 'Didn't he have to do ninja training with his Grandpa though?' Runo asked.

'Yes but his Grandpa was going on a holiday to Australia or was it Austria or something, so he said that Shun could come to our school! But just for this year! '

'Where is he right now?' I asked. I was hoping to see Shun again. We rarely got to see him ever since he moved in with his Grandfather.

'He was at my house today. I tried to force him to come. Well I was yelling at him to come and suddenly he just disappeared before I could blink and I haven't been able to find him.' said Dan meekly.

I couldn't believe it. Shun was going to go to the same school as me. _I hope we're in the same class. _I thought. Wait what am I thinking? I thought, blushing a deep shade of red that Runo would've been proud of.

'I think that's called a ninja disappearing act,' said Runo sweat dropping.

Dan's POV

'I think that's called a ninja disappearing act,' said Runo. Our conversation was interrupted when the door crashed open yet again, this time make a crack in the glass.

'WHO IS IT NOW!!!???' Runo yelled.

'Special Chinese delivery!!!' I heard a familiar tinkling voice. A girl stood in the doorway; she wore a red Chinese traditional outfit. Her dark hair was tied into two exploding pigtails. She stood balanced on one foot, one hand raised in the air, holding a stack of takeaway boxes, piled high to the ceiling.

'Wait I know you!' I shouted before I could stop myself. The girl ignored me completely as if had not seen me. Instead with one graceful movement she threw all the boxes in the air, ('watch the floor!' Alice said nervously), but the next second she had flipped them all onto the bench, her arms moving so quickly I wasn't even sure Shun could do that.

'Honey King Prawns, Lemon chicken, sweet and sour pork, steak chow mien and satay vegetables! $46.80 if you may, ma'am,' Sky said cheerfully to a very confused Mrs. Misaki.

'Wow, do you always deliver in style?' I asked, amazed at the acrobats she had just done.

'Chan's Restaurant must all deliver in kung fu style even the employees, yes?' Sky said in a very convincing Chinese accent. Mrs. Misaki hurriedly filled out a cheque for her and Sky left enthusiastically, the remaining boxes tottering dangerously on her head.

'OH, WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON BREAKING OUR PLACE!?!?!??!' Runo screamed as soon as Sky had left. The crack in the glass door expanded across the whole pane and it shattered. She ran up to the door, holding a broom and began sweeping the glass into a bag with such force that the glass was grinded into very tiny pieces.

I decided to leave at that point because smoke was beginning to come out of Runo's ears. Infact I wouldn't have been surprised if she had breathed fire.

'Um- I have to go Mrs. M, it is a school night after all-ha-ha,' I laughed nervously as I opened the empty door frame and walked out, accidentally stepping into a puddle of glass.

_Well next chapter may contain some Shun and Alice. Stay tuned readers!_

'


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry, the next chapter will be about going to school. Sorry, I've been really busy with school so I couldn't update so here's the chapter. It's all about Shun._

One Place left for me to go

Shun's POV

_Guess what? Alice is going to the same school as us! Shun! Hey- Shun where are you?_

I'm sorry Dan, but I can't go on like this, there is only one place for me to go now. I need help-I need your advice. Especially now.

It was dark but I preferred it this way. No one could see me making my way down the silent street, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was not a long distance; it only took about five minutes to get there.

I jumped over the rusted gate- yes; everything was just as I had left it.

_I'm back, Mum, it's been so long._

The graveyard was silent as it always was; silence was something that I valued. There was a single cherry blossom tree in the centre of the graveyard, in full bloom. It was strange to say that a graveyard was beautiful but the dim moonlight gleaming on the cascading cherry blossoms made it so.

Mum's grave was just under the cherry tree. 'What are you doing, Shun?' Skyress asked from my shoulder. I stuffed her roughly into my pocket. 'Sorry, Skyress, but this is private,' I mumbled and zipped it up so she would not be able to eavesdrop.

I walked slowly up to the grave and knelt beneath the cherry tree. I touched the gravestone with one hand and bowed my head. 'Mum, I've missed you. But now I need your help.'

I paused and hesitated, feeling stupid, talking to a silent rock. 'Mum, I made a promise to grandfather. I promised him to fulfill his wishes- for me to graduate to a Jonin rank of ninjitsu.

'But that's not what I want.'

_All I ever wanted was for you to stay alive. _

***

'_Shun, look at the cherry blossoms.'_

'_Wow, they're really pretty.'_

_The young woman laughed, her emerald eyes twinkling like bright green stars. _

'_What's so funny, Mum?' the little boy demanded. They were standing in the cemetery at dawn. It was always so peaceful to be there early in the morning when it's so silent-_

'_You said the blossoms were pretty!' the woman said, tears in her eyes, 'that is the first time I heard you use that word!'_

'_Mum, it's not funny,' the boy yelled, the woman continued to laugh at her son's anger._

_After a while she stopped and looked up at the cascading pink blossoms peacefully. 'Your grandmother was called Sakura after the cherry blossom.'_

'_What grandmother?' the boy asked, 'didn't you tell me that I didn't have a grandmother?'_

_The woman turned to face her dark haired son. 'When she was alive, her name was Sakura Suzuki. She later married and became Sakura Kazami.'_

_The boy scoffed. 'Grandfather would never fall in love. He's always telling me that ninjas can't be tempted to do things the way normal people do. That includes love.'_

_Shiori Kazami smiled sadly. 'But he did. Your grandmother was able to soften his heart and they got married and had your father.'_

_There was a very awkward pause which was broken by the young Shun Kazami's voice, 'Mum, then why does Grandpa never talk about Grandmother?'_

_Shiori turned away so she would not have to face her son. 'It's because she died because of your father.'_

_Shun listened, his eyes wide. Mum and indeed the rest of his family had never talked about the deceased members of his family._

'_Your father had an argument with your Grandfather about me. Your Grandfather disapproved of our marriage and he became enraged and ran of. At first no one really cared as your father often had fights with your Grandfather but he became missing for three days. Your grandparents became worried but your Grandfather still refused to look for him and absolutely forbid his wife to go looking for him either.'_

_Her voice was become quieter and quieter and slightly shaky. Shun had to strain his ears to catch every word. _

'_Sakura became ill with grief. Your father had been missing for a whole month, only then did your Grandfather send the police to look for him. They looked for about a year but soon gave up. He was no where- your Grandfather had taught him well.'_

_Even then Shiori did not burst into tears. That was one of the things that Shun had always admired about his mother- that she rarely wept. 'The last thing I ever got from him was a note, left on my bedside table just when I was six months pregnant with you; telling me to look after our son. He said that he could not return and he was sorry that he could never meet you.'_

_Tears started to leak down Shun's face. 'Sakura died shortly after that. Your Grandfather went mad with grief. He blamed his son for her death and hated him from that moment on.'_

'_Mum!' Shun yelled, 'It's such a sad story! Grandfather is such a jerk! And he even hits you sometimes!' _

'_He had his reasons, Shun,' Shiori said smiling, 'but remember this Shun, no matter what I will always be by your side. Like a nightingale guiding your way, if you can just hear my song then your future is clear. It doesn't matter if I'm alive or not because I will always sing my song, even when I am sleeping, so please hear it…'_

_***_

I'm sorry Mum. Even when the nightingale sings its song forever, I cannot hear it. I strain my ears and I want to yell with frustration that I can never hear your voice again.

'Mum, help me,' I said out loud, 'I'm in love with someone and I don't know what to do.'\

Somewhere in the night I can hear a bird singing. A bird singing at night?

_The nightingale will sing forever until you hear its song…\_

Mum, please, forgive me…

_Forever and ever for all eternity…_

Mum…

_Even when it is sleeping…_

Mum, I'm sorry I was not able to hear your song.

'

'


	10. Chapter 9

_To answer people's questions- genin, chunin and jonin are actual ninja ranks and not just from Naruto. They actually had them in Japan. Except not with the crappy magic jutsu shit. NARUTO SUCKS!!!!!!! This chapter is mainly from Alice's POV._

Fate decides everything

Alice's POV

_A young woman was standing under a cherry blossom tree. Her back was turned towards me, all I could see of her was the back of her silver head, her long, ankle- length hair blowing in the wind. _

_She was dressed in a short, white tunic, her hand rested on one branch of the tree. She raised her other hand to her chest and began singing. It was a beautiful voice, so gentle, so sad, so inhuman…_

_The words were in a form of Japanese, some words sounded familiar yet slightly distorted-perhaps it was Ancient Japanese? There was a sound behind me, sort of like the flapping of wings…_

_A flock of nightingales flew past me; their feathers were a dull light brown. Yet their voices were golden, they flew through me like an arrow passing through air and united their heavenly voices with the woman. As she sang, more nightingales flew towards the enchanting sound, the soft brown feathers of their wings brushing my cheek._

_Everything was perfect- I felt so relaxed; I wanted to stay here forever and ever- _

_A black arrow flew from the sky and struck a nightingale straight through its chest. It gave one last musical shriek before falling dead to the ground. Thick droplets of blood splattered the swaying green grass. The arrow had scattered the remaining shrieking nightingales. The woman looked up, startled and I saw her face for the first time. She was enchantingly beautiful, too beautiful to be humanly possible. Her ears were pointed and tapered like an elf's, her hands immediately reached for the silver bow she had left abandoned on the ground. But she was not fast enough, a second black arrow shot at her chest, a nightingale flew forward and took the blow. The arrow hit it straight in the head, the woman gave one horrified look at the dead bird on the ground before drawing her bow angrily towards the sky which at turned an evil black._

_Out of the swirling black clouds the figure of another woman emerged. As she drew nearer, I saw that she resembled the first woman in every detail, her hair was a dark, raven black, her features however, were not gentle and kind but twisted with anger. She glared mockingly down at the lone woman on the ground._

_The last thing I saw was another black arrow flying at the woman's chest._

No! _I screamed, I tried to run forward, but I knew I didn't exist in this world… it was finally time to emerge into the real world…_

'Alice! Alice wake up!'Runo shouted, I felt some force shaking my shoulders gently. I wanted to ignore her voice; I was still tired from my sleep.

'Alice! Wake up! You've been screaming in your sleep!'

I shot out of bed with such force, I knocked Runo over, she had been kneeling right in front of me. 'Oh my gosh!' I gasped, 'I'm so sorry!'

Runo got shakily to her feet, 'I'm OK, it's just a bruise,' she said, seeing the look on my face. 'What time is it?' I asked, the curtains were closed and the room had little light except from the small bedside lamp which Runo had obviously opened when I had screamed.

'It's 2:00 in the morning. So what happened, why were yelling like that?' Runo asked, looking concerned, her hair was ruffled unlike the neat pigtails I usually saw. 'Err-,' I thought of the woman's helpless face, the dead bird on the ground…, 'Bad nightmare,' I said quickly, gathering the blankets from the ground. I had obviously kicked them off in my sleep. 'We should go back to sleep now' , Runo however did not look so convinced. She opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Alice, Runo, dears, is everything alright?' said an urgent voice, I recognized it as Mrs. Misaki. I flushed with embarrassment at having to wake Runo's parents as well.

'Everything's fine,' said Tiggerera's soft growl from Runo's bamboo basket where she slept, 'Alice just had a bad dream.'

***

I had trouble sleeping for the rest of the night and I was surprisingly not tired when I awoke at 7:30 to eat breakfast with Runo and her parents. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast, I had always had them back in Russia and was surprised when Runo told me that it was the first time they had had it.

'We always have Japanese food,' she said, struggling with her knife and fork, 'it get's quite boring- EEERRRGH! HOW DO YOU USE THESE STUPID THINGS!!! ?'

I laughed quietly as Runo ate slowly and clumsily.

I did the dishes while Runo served the customers until it was 8:30. 'Bye Mom, Dad!' Runo called before running out the door. I followed her, rushing to keep up with her steady pace. I found it hard to run in a dress two sizes to small for me. I borrowed one of Runo's sailor uniforms and it was a bit tight near the chest and a little loose around the waist. I didn't note that of course, or it would've offended her.

I followed Runo for five minutes before I lost her. A little worried as I was not familiar with the route to school, I accidentally knocked over a small girl who was also passing by. I helped her awkwardly to her feet and instead of yelling at me for being so clumsy, she gave a big smile.

'That's alright,' she said cheerfully, 'can you please show me the way to the primary school?' It was only then that I realized she was wearing the same school uniform as me.

She looked strangely familiar. 'Wait, you're the delivery kid!' I said in surprise, small world, Alice.

'What? Oh yes, I work part time at a restaurant,' the girl said, looking just as surprised as me, 'so can you walk me to school? I'm a bit lost.'

'To tell you the truth, I'm not sure either, why don't we walk around a bit until we find some place familiar?' I suggested.

Runo's POV

I lost Alice! Boy, my parents were going to kill me! I had promised to keep a close eye on her and I lost her! I just rounded the corner and she was gone! My Baku pod was out of battery so I couldn't call her, what was more, Alice didn't know the way to school, and she was probably lost.

It was 8:40, I was going to be late, but I couldn't leave Alice. 'Alice where are you?' I called.


	11. Chapter 10

_And here's Chapter 10…_

School's Life

Alice's POV

'Ah! There's the school!' I said as the top of a yellow painted building caught my eye. We ran down the street, it was 8:55, only five minutes left- I was going to be late and then I'll be in trouble on my very first day-

The school was smaller than the ones in Russia. It was about half the size of my previous school and it was also a lot more crowded. 'Um- you should be fine now-'I said, turning around to the girl but she was no where to be seen. I blinked; she had been there a second ago. 'What a strange girl,' I thought.

***

'Let's see, Class B5, that'll be Classroom 12,' I muttered to myself. The timetable was extremely confusing, 'Block D, but which one is Block D?'

'Alice- chan!'

I recognized that voice. 'Julie?' I said, surprised. Runo never told me Julie went to this school. Before I could say 'Jack Knife' I was crushed in Julie's bone breaking hug. 'Ow- err- hi Julie.'

'Come on Alice, Runo's been so worried about you,' she said, dragging me away, 'Wait- Julie!' I stuttered.

Julie dragged me into one classroom, 'Alice, you're in my class too! I checked the class lists this morning!'

I sighed with relief. So at least I had friends in my class. I looked around the classroom, it was rather smaller than I was used to but more packed; everyone was chattering happily and there on the bench at the furthest row back sat Runo. She looked up when she saw me and headed straight for me. Well- not straight because there were so many desks and people blocking the way but you get what I mean.

'ALICE! WHY'DE YOU DITCH ME!' she yelled so loudly everyone stopped talking.

'Now Runo- there's no need to yell,' Julie began.

'Sorry Runo but you were walking too quickly,' I said nervously. She seemed to forgive me and everyone started talking again. I spotted Dan who had dived under a nearby desk when Runo started yelling but Shun was nowhere to be seen.

'Is Shun in our class?' I asked, trying to make it sound like a casual conversation like it didn't really matter. I don't think it worked though because both Runo and Julie started giving me those looks.

'No, he's in Class B4,' Runo said.

'Don't give up Alice- chan!' Julie squealed, throwing her arms around me.

Just then the teacher walked in, followed by a young girl. Wait- it was the same girl as the one this morning! I looked over at Runo who was cracking her knuckles. I don't think she forgave her for breaking the door.

'Good morning, class,' the teacher said in Japanese.

'Good morning, sensei,' the class replied in unison.

'Now today we'll be starting a new topic of sport.'

Sport? Oh no, I had never been good at sport. I always came last in every race and I was failed every sport exam.

'This term we are studying self defense. But before we start I would like to introduce you to our gold student who has skipped two grades to get here. Welcome Sora Marakura, who will be our new classmate.'

Wait- Marakura, Marakura, wasn't that Marucho's last name? Then again it was probably a common Japanese last name so it didn't necessarily mean they were related.

'We also have two more new students in this class- Alice Gehabich and Julie Makimoto, where are you?'

'Here I am!!!!' Julie screeched enthusiastically.

'You're our new exchange student from Australia, aren't you?' the teacher asked, 'Why don't you tell us a little about yourself.'

'I like pink, shopping, boys and BOYS!!' Julie said so enthusiastically, her voice was bouncing of the walls, shaking dust from the ceiling and causing several people to jump.

'That's- very, well, what about Alice,' the teacher said, sweat- dropping.

I blushed. I didn't like to admit it but I was the shy type. Introducing myself to a bunch of complete strangers in a language I could barely speak was just Julie's thing not mine. 'Um- I don't know what I like- I guess I like working,' I said unhelpfully. The teacher smiled kindly at me and then at Julie. 'Well, that should be enough for now, everyone stand up and follow me to the multipurpose hall.'

'Multipurpose hall?' I asked. 'It's where we do sport,' said Runo shrugging. It was in the main block. Boy, I was going embarrass myself in front of my whole class, on the very first five minutes at this school where I knew nobody except two people. This was just great but I wasn't the type to complain so I didn't say anything.

'Usually we have to go up against another class for sport,' Runo said, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dan lurking behind, whether it was on purpose or not but he seemed to be avoiding us.

'Um- I don't mean to butt in or anything, but is Dan avoiding you or what?' I asked nervously. Runo's eyes hardened for a second and then she gave a small laugh, 'What makes you think that?'

'It's just-' I was interrupted as the class arrived at the hall. Everyone was chattering excitedly. I caught a few words of conversation.

'Apparently we get to learn kendo and karate from a real master-'

'I heard this was marked 60% of our term test-'

I gulped. I was going to fail. Sure I was bad at sports but when it came to self- defense, it was still classified as fighting to me as it involved kicking and punching. In other words it meant injuring someone which was something I couldn't do for chocolate chipped cookies.

***

It was the first lesson, we got this huge male instructor, by the looks of it he was not Japanese. He was tall and had huge muscles. In fact his neck was thicker than my waist, he also had shortly trimmed blond hair and blue eyes. All the girls in my class including Julie, ( discarding Runo), all swooned.

'Wow, at least we got a hot instructor,' Julie squealed, her eyes twinkling. Runo stared at her in disbelief, 'Julie, he's at least ten years older than you!'

The lesson started of OK. We started with karate and it turned out that Class B5 had their sport classes with Class B4. Which meant Shun was going to be there. I was going to humiliate myself in front of Shun! Our instructor was not like the other teachers. He wanted us to call him by his first name- George. What a weird name for a muscly guy, I had expected Igor or Thor or something like that. George was just too- un masculine.

Runo was great at this subject of cause. She was probably the best in the class. 'How do you do that?' I asked her as she aimed a perfect kick at the rag dummy. 'You just have to imagine the dummy as someone you really hate- like Dan- HYAH!'

I sweat dropped. 'Alright then-' There was no one I really disliked anyone so it was not entirely helpful information. Julie was not even concentrating on kicking her dummy, she was busy squealing at all the other boys working out on their dummies.

'Wow, look at Shun, isn't he cool!' Julie squealed and at the mention of Shun's name I looked up for the first time. His class was at the other side of the hall but I could see he was made for this sort of stuff. He was doing a series of complex kicks and punches on the dummy, yet his face remained calm and cool as always. There was a ripping noise and his dummy ripped in half. He looked up and saw me staring, I felt my face going red and I looked away quickly.

'Alice, what are you doing?' Runo's voice came a long distance away, 'You've been gawking into space for about a whole three minutes, get back to work!'

'Right,' I said quickly, I had the distinct feeling that Shun had been watching me but when I looked up, he was having a deep conversation with George about ruining his dummy.

I did not improve for the next five minutes. What was more it was a double period so I still had 40 minutes left of tiring workout. There was a tap on my shoulder, it was that same dark haired girl again. She kept appearing everywhere- what was her name? Sora or something?

I saw Runo glare at her and I felt anxiety for Sora's own safety as Runo was quite a bit bigger than her. 'Sorry, there isn't enough dummies so sensei told me to share one with you, if you don't mind,' she said innocently, completely unaware of Runo cracking her knuckles behind her back.

I gave Runo a don't-kill-her look. 'Sure,' I said cheerfully, ' Er- I'm no good at this stuff anyway so why don't you have a go.'

Sure she smashed a whole glass door with her bare hands but I still found that hard to believe. She was so small she looked barely older than Marucho, though I had to admit if you compared her to Marucho she was quite tall. She beamed at me as if I had just offered her a cookie and not asked her to split a dummy, twice her size in half. 'Thank you so much, you're Alice aren't you?' she asked. It was amazing how her cheeks weren't hurting from smiling so much. 'Yeah,' I said, embarrassed that she had remembered my name.

I thought she was going to introduce herself too but she whirled around unexpectedly and split the dummy from the thigh to the nose. I piece of coarse fabric whacked me hard on the nose. 'Oh my! I didn't mean to break it,' she said panicking, 'now I'm in trouble!'

But George didn't yell at her like he did with Shun but he beamed at her. 'It's alright, sweetie, it just shows that you have real strength and power. It's alright, you don't have to pay for anything!'

I sweat dropped. What a flirt. It turned out he flirted with a lot of the other girls too.

'Thank you very much, and I'm really sorry for breaking it,' Sora said bowing. What a clueless girl, didn't she know he was flirting with her? But I found that really cute, especially the way how she was so innocent and clueless, matched the look on her face.

***

At lunch break we met up with Shun and Marucho outside the canteen and found a spot in the middle of the courtroom. I avoided Shun's eyes, he probably thought I was a stupid, clumsy git in the last sport class. Marucho was with that girl- Sora? Yes that's her name, what was she doing with Marucho?

'Hey guys!' Marucho said, 'let me introduce you to my older sister, Sky!'

'WHAT?!' we all said at the same time- except Shun, he never says anything. 'She's your sister!?!?!?!'

OK, Wow, Marucho never told us he had an older sister. They don't even look a little alike at all. Firstly, Marucho was blond and Sky had dark hair, secondly, Marucho was chubby and Sky was thin, Thirdly, Marucho doesn't go around splitting everything he sees in half!!!!

'You never told us you had such a cute sister,' Dan said, obviously trying to infuriate Runo. It worked though Dan paid the price.

'OW! You didn't have to hit me there!' Dan groaned as an egg started swelling on his head. 'You're a jerk!' Runo screamed.

Sky fit in quite well, in fact only one person was not glad to have her around.

'Sky, this is Shun,' Marucho said brightly, 'Shun always acts cool and tough but he really is just a soft guy underneath.'

'It's very nice to meet you,' Sky said smiling right up at Shun's glaring face. He was quite a bit taller than her so I was afraid he would give her a pretty bad injury. She reached towards Shun's hand to shake it but he hit it away.

'Shun! That's no way to treat a girl!' Dan said indignantly.

Shun stood up and left the table. In a second he was at the door and left without a sound.

'Shun! Wait up!' I called I followed him. The corridor was empty except for a few meandering students visiting other classrooms. I ran the length of the corridor but he was no where to be seen. I returned to the lunchroom a little disappointed.

***

'_She's the one, my lord.'_

'_Are you quite sure of this?'_

'_Almost certain, my tracker is picking up a large force of energy. Greater than I have ever seen! So should I capture the girl- Alice Gehabich?'_

'_Hmmm- not yet. We will wait a little longer, keep close by that girl. We will see… we will see…'_

'_See what, my lord?'_

'_We will see what the true power of the Guardian of the Tenshi Tamashi is. So it is definite that she is Yang's Heiress?'_

'_The tracker says that.'_

'_Then keep a close eye on her. You are not allowed to make a move yet.'_

'_Very well, my lord.'_

_Well that's that chapter. Here are the definitions to the Japanese words I used._

_Sora- Sky_

_Tenshi- Angel_

_Tamashi- Spirit_

'


	12. Chapter 11

_And here's Chapter 11…_

Like a Reflection of the Past

_Mom, no matter how many times I try to forget you, I can't. _

_That smile on your face before you died was so happy yet sad at the same time. It still haunts me in my dreams._

_And when I could finally forget you and move on with life you cursed me._

_***_

'_Hey guys, this is my sister, Sky!'_

'_WHAT!?!?!'_

_The girl is an exact copy of you. She resembles you in every detail, she even acts like you, Mom. _

'_It's very nice to meet you!' she's polite like you. She has your exact same eyes. Emerald green like the forest leaves, she smiles at me- NO, I want to forget that smile._

'_Shun… Shun… good- bye.'_

'_MOM! Mom! No, you can't- die!'_

_She torments me with that smile. Stop looking at me, I don't want you to come back into my life. I got over you! I learnt finally how to forget about you, so please don't come back- and torment me…_

***

'Shun, you seem disturbed.'

'I'm fine, Skyress,' I replied.

'Your reflexes are slower than usual,' she said as I almost tripped on the branch I was jumping. Skyress fell dangerously of my shoulder, I caught her quickly. 'Sorry- I just have a lot on my mind,' I said, Skyress eyed me curiously, I blushed, 'It's about a girl.'

'Is it Alice?' Skyress said eagerly, I couldn't help but notice the way she was staring at me. 'No, it's not Alice. It's another girl- no! I don't like her like that!' I said quickly as Skyress glared at me, 'I don't like her at all, she just- bothers me.'

'I heard a lot of girls bother you,' Skyress said, 'You are very popular at school- so why would this girl be any different?'

'She-' I began awkwardly but I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I don't even know why I hated her. She wasn't like a fan girl, in fact I haven't even talked to her. I just- did.

'It's hard to explain,' I said, 'I'm not even sure why. I just do- and don't bring up this topic again!' I warned as Skyress opened her mouth to argue. Well I couldn't tell if she was opening her mouth but she looked like she was going to argue.

I trained for a few minutes. 'You've been very distant lately, Shun,' Skyress said very quietly. It was true, but I did have a lot to think about. 'I know- I'm sorry.'

I headed back to the house in the dark, avoiding the light of the moon. A bird was singing again somewhere in the distance. It sounded so sad, Skyress turned her head in the direction of the sound.

'You hear that Shun?' she said dreamily.

'Yes,' I said simply.

'That's a nightingale singing, Shun,' Skyress said, 'around now is their mating season.'

I didn't reply, my mouth was too dry. I simply nodded, the house came quickly into sight.

'Son! You're late for your midnight training!' the old man shouted.

'Sorry Grandfather,' I said, glaring at him, he ignored this. Midnight training was even more difficult than Evening training as everything was pitch black.

In this world I had someone who loved me. Only one person- but, now I'm alone. I have no one to help me get through the hard times. They left me, they abandoned me like I was trash.

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to live, when I have no one to live for.


	13. Chapter 12

_This chapter is starting to get to the whole point of the story and yes I warned you many times it's a very long one, kind of like a book. I have it all planned out and I've come to two conclusions for the endings, once I get there you will hate the endings. I'm telling you nothing but I'm still struggling on which one to use. _

Glinting Gold

For the first time in my life, I was allowed to be happy. I had friends, a loving family and I was respected. People look at me differently nowadays. I was seen as the beautiful daughter of the wealthy Marakura family. Even when it was all a lie, I was desperate for once for someone to notice me.

_What a fine girl you have there. It is without a doubt that she would be married to a rich man one day._

_Some amazing talents. She has all the qualities to make a respectable young woman._

_It is such a shame that she was born a woman, she would've made a fine heir to the Marakura family._

Lies. They are all lies to cover up who I truly am.

It pains me to live life this way, sometimes I wonder if I was better of at the orphanage. I was despised, hated and feared. but at least everyone knew the truth about me- I was not a beautiful, respectable young woman- I was an outcast.

I was some disgusting thing you would find stuck onto your shoe after stepping in a muddy puddle. They don't look up to me. They only look up at the Marakuras. They saw me as a member of the ancient, wealthy family of businessmen, not as Sky, Sky by herself without a last name. Sky who would've remained nameless if it had not crossed the minds of some kind family to take her in. I am not a kind person. I take advantage of a person's kindness and turn that into a mask. A mask to hide my true identity, I am such a coward.

***

It was eleven o'clock and I was just scratching out the my last paragraph to my English essay. Shakespeare had never been a topic I was good at, I finished my paragraph only to move onto my Japanese homework- to define a list of words. I remember leaving my Japanese dictionary somewhere in my wardrobe- the only trouble was that my wardrobe was so large, it was at least ten times bigger than a regular two storey house. Mrs. Marakura had bought me a whole lot of clothes from swimsuits to ball gowns to fit in there and what was more, the wardrobe wasn't just one layer, if you clicked the button, it actually had three layers. One to keep my clothes, the second for my prized jewelry and possessions and the last for school stuff. I felt rather spoiled from all this possessions. I didn't need three quarters of it but they still insisted on buying it all for me. They said it was nothing- yeah a thirty million US dollars worth of stuff was just like throwing ten cents down a drain for them. They had given me a bedroom bigger than a house, complete with skylight, fountain and four poster. It was a big change for me, when I first arrived I had nothing except a few pieces of clothing. I wasn't used to anything flashy.

I dug around at the back of it and found five Japanese dictionaries- (see what I mean by not needing three quarters of that stuff?), I selected the thickest one and was about to climb out again when something gold caught my eye. What was it? Was it jewelry? But all my prized processions were in the second sector, I walked towards it and picked up a small gold locket.

It was pretty simple and I never remembered Mrs. Marakura buying me anything that wasn't complexly decorated. It looked pretty old and I seemed to recognize it from somewhere but the orphanage had never handed out gold especially not to me. It was rather dusty so I wiped it clean, some strange symbols were carved into it. They looked like Japanese Kanji characters except slightly distorted like Ancient Japanese. They were also carved roughly, there was one main symbol in the middle, or was it a picture? It looked kind of like a dragon. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge, strangely I was disappointed. I put it in my pocket to inspect later. Besides I still had Japanese homework to complete and had no time to break open strange lockets.

_It was short but I hope you are getting the whole point of this story. The point until the very end of the story, it all revolves around this golden locket. You might not understand now but I will explain it throughout the story. By the way I stopped doing POVs so people can guess who's point of view it is. I hope the characters aren't too OC for you. I tried to keep them in character. And no, Shun does not like Sky that way- for now he hates her for reminding him of his mother. I won't ruin the story but he won't develop love for her- that's all I'm saying. BYE NOW!!!! _


	14. Chapter 13

_Action begins…_

Alice in a Web

It was night. I was alone in Runo's bedroom again. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki were having an interview with a girl about working in the café. Runo was doing her Saturday night shift as usual. I liked being alone, just not at night. I always imagine that I see really scary things at night. You might call me a wimp but-

It was a hot day and it was extremely stuffy in Runo's room. I opened the window beside the sofa, Runo had made up into a bed. A harsh breeze whipped my hair into my face and I immediately tried to close the window again.

'Argh, it's jammed!' I said and pushed with all my strength, it eventually slammed shut, a little spider crawled in. I swatted at it with my hairbrush. I hated spiders even more than the dark.

***

Alice swatted at the spider. 'Now my hair's all messed,' she said, turning to the mirror and began brushing it ferociously, ripping out strands of red hair. It hurt a lot but she ignored it. She was just frustrated from the heat, she dropped the brush on the ground. Alice wanted to scream, she was usually not like this. _Why am I so tense? It's like I know something is going to happen!_

Her body had been all uptight for the whole day, she had been in a bad mood. Runo was worried about her and sent her up to bed early but now she only felt more frustrated. Now her whole body was tingling. _Danger. Danger is nearby._ She didn't know why she felt like this.

Alice bent down and grabbed the brush, when her face returned to the mirror, she let out a scream. There was a spider on her back- but she hadn't even felt it crawling up her shoulder. It was bigger than the small spider from before, in fact it was bigger than a tarantula. She screamed and started to try to bat it off. The spider reared up at her and sank its fangs into the palm of her hand.

***

The pain was terrible but it was all over in one second. As soon as the pain disappeared my vision became blurry. I could just see that my hand had turned a sickly green colour, it felt kind of numb. I gripped it tightly and suddenly out of the shadows, thousands of spiders came crawling… of all shapes and sizes. The smallest was about the size of the tip o a pencil, the biggest, the size of my head.

I wanted to scream but no sound came out. I just opened and closed my mouth like some sort of frog. _Help! Somebody!_

The door banged open and two girls came rushing in, my vision was blurred so I couldn't see who they were. I could make out Runo's bright blue hair.

***

I rushed into the room with Runo. Without a thought, the shruiken flew from my hand and hit one of the moving objects. They were gone within a flash but one had not been fast enough. The shruiken had sliced it straight in half but we could both make out that it was some sort of giant spider. Runo took one look at the spider and flinched, but I walked calmly towards it and picked it up. As soon as my fingers made contact, the whole thing shriveled into dust. I watched it float away from my hands, dreaming…

_A young girl with silver hair. She looked exactly like me except with silver hair…_

_A silver bow stained with blood…_

_Cherry blossoms floating on a surface of still blue water…_

_Sky…_

_Sky!_

'Sky, Wake up!' Runo shouted from somewhere far away.

I shot up. Alice was lying on the bed. She was OK now, Mr. and Mrs. Misaki were bending over her, muttering something.

'W-Wha- ,' I said, there was something warm against my leg. I put my hand inside the pocket of my dress , I felt something make a metallic ting. Probably another one of those acupuncture needles I used for paralyzing people.

I pulled out a short ninja dagger, marked with a black cloth at the ready incase of attack. 'I never knew you carried weapons around,' Runo said, her face looked funny when she was shocked. Her mouth was wide open and her jade green eyes bulged. I laughed softly- 'Well, then good, because a ninja is supposed to keep his or her weapons hidden.'

'Wait, you're a ninja?' Runo said, 'Shoulda known.' She kept staring at me suspiciously and when I made a move toward Alice she stepped in front of me, blocking my way. 'Don't you even think of touching her,' she said angrily.

'Fine then,' I said, shrugging, 'but you're not the only person who cares about Alice-chan you know.'

She continued to glare at me, I smiled right back. 'You know Runo, you could make a great shinobi, never trusting easily. That's what sensei said was most important.'

Runo struggled to find words and I took the time to observe Alice's hand.

'Will she be alright?' Night asked. He was my darkus dragonoid.

The Misakis bent over me, watching anxiously. 'She'll be fine, but this will be painful. I'm sorry, Alice, but we have to extract that poison immediately and we don't have any painkillers-'

I raised the dagger. 'Wait- stop, what are you do-' Runo began but I had already stabbed the dagger straight through the poisoned wound. The Misakis all flinched. Runo and Mrs. Misaki screamed. Fortunately Alice was unconscious and would not have felt the pain. But when she wakes up it was going to hurt like hell.

'What was that for?' Runo shouted angrily, attempting to knock the dagger out of my hand.

'Stop! ' I said, 'I'm sorry but Alice will die if you continue to interrupt like this!'

I carefully tied some moon herbs around her hand to lesson the pain a little and wrapped it tightly in bandages. 'There, all done.'

Runo immediately grabbed Alice's hand and observed it carefully. She didn't trust me, she thought I had done something wrong to her. I wiped my dagger on the bed sheet, staining it red.

***

'_Report.'_

'_My lord, the girl doesn't prove to show any powers.'_

'_But you said-'_

'_I did, she does process the power entrusted by Kannon.'_

'_But she survived.'_

'_It was just a little attack. She was saved by the brat ninja.'_

'_Sky Marakura?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Hmmm- looks like we need to keep a close eye on her too.'_


	15. Chapter 14

_By the way shinobi means stealth and I have researched this- and it is a term used for a ninja. So it is not a copy of naruto. Shinobi is Japanese for stealth. Kunoichi is actually a meaning for a female ninja, I actually searched the definition- so again I copy nothing from Naruto. Kunai are actually weapons used by a ninja, just not with magic like Naruto. _

The Kunoichi and the spider ( part 1)

Ever since the attack on Alice, the Misakis allowed me to work in their little café, much to the disappointment of Chan.

'You can't quit now! You're the best at kung fu out of all our employees!' Chan said angrily.

'Sorry, Chan- sama, but I'll be back really soon, it's for my friend's safety,' I said, hoping she would understand. Obviously she didn't. There were some things I liked about Chan- she was fair towards both men and women and believed women must be physically strong to be beautiful. True- but sometimes this belief went out of hand. Like now.

'Well, if it's to protect the life of a frail girl, then fine,' she said, snappishly, 'however, you must be back as soon as possible.'

I agreed and went to the change rooms to get out of myself out of the red silk uniform. I headed as fast as I could towards Runo's café to start Alice's shift. Mr. Misaki had called me earlier this morning, informing me that Alice's hand still needed time to heal. When I arrived Runo was looking all huffy, some customers were having an argument about something.

'We want Alice!' the boy complained, ' Why can't she work!?'

Runo opened her mouth to yell back but Mr. Misaki cut right across her. 'Alice is fine, she's just gone to visit her Auntie for a few days. She'll be back to work in no time- in the meantime we have a replacement coming in- ah here she is.'

He turned and spotted me. I bowed politely, 'Thank you very much for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Misaki,' I said.

'That's alright dear,' Mrs. Misaki said, smiling at me and handed me an apron. I threw it on and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

***

I was nervous about staying in the room alone after the spider attack. The Misakis decided not to call the police as we didn't want to spread the news to the public. Runo came up every now and then to check I was fine and to change my bandages. She informed me that Sky had saved my life. I was thankful of that but my hand still felt sore from the cut in my hand. The moon herbs that Sky had put on them felt cool and relieved the pain a bit but I was sure that there would be an ugly scar on my hand for the rest of my life. I heard a rustle from the curtains and rather thought something had climbed in at top speed. I screamed, thinking it was a spider but instead a strong arm grabbed my mouth and my scream was immediately muffled.

'Shun?' I said, after he let go, 'What are doing here?'

He looked concerned and his amber eyes immediately darted towards my hand. His expression hardened as he spotted the bandages. 'I heard that you had been attacked by a giant spider. rather hard to believe when Runo told me on the phone and I got here as soon as possible. May I?'

He reached for my hand and undid the bandages. I could feel my face going red. So he had been worried about me? I daydreamed getting married to Shun and him telling me that we would be with each other together and always-

Yeah, right Alice, get back to reality much, I mentally slapped myself. The door suddenly opened so fast that I jumped. Shun shifted his position so quickly it surprised me, he jumped protectively in front of me, his fists clenched.

It was only Sky. She held a kunai dagger in her right hand at the ready. 'Lay your hands of Alic- oh, it's only you.'

She put the dagger back into her jacket. Shun glared at her suspiciously but Sky didn't seem to notice this. Instead she saw the way Shun was holding my hand and she blushed, 'Oh- I'm so sorry, did I just interrupt a romantic moment?!'

This time I wasn't the only one that blushed. Well techniquelly, Shun didn't blush- that was too feminine for him but a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. Sky drew a roll of bandages and a bag of new herbs from her pocket and began re- bandaging my hand. Shun watched her closely as if he didn't trust her, personally I think he was being a little over- protective. Sky didn't look like the type of girl who would kill someone.

'All done,' she said, still looking a little embarrassed, 'I'm really sorry, Alice- chan, I didn't know!!! I'll be rootling for you!'

She left the room humming. None of us had the heart to tell her that we weren't actually dating.

***

'_Send out Subject 1 again.'_

'_But we've already tested the spiders, my lord.'_

'_This time with- the full army.'_

'_But- that'll kill Alice.'_

'_We are not targeting Alice this time. We must kill her bodyguard- the young kunoichi.'_

'_Very well, sending out Subject 1 for full power.'_

***

The Misakis wanted me to stay overnight too. Mrs. Misaki had called the Marakuras to tell them that I'll be at Runo's for the weekend.

Shun was also reluctant to leave. Even though Sky was a perfectly reliable bodyguard, he was still suspicious of her. 'I want to make sure she doesn't do anything funny,' he said, eyeing Sky as she set up the extra beds.

'Why don't you trust her, Shun, she seems like a sweet girl,' I said, 'she kind of reminds me of your mother, Shiori, don't you think?'

Shun's POV

'She kind of reminds me of your mother, Shiori.'

It was like a bolt of lightning had shot through my brain. For a moment I almost lost control but I couldn't yell at Alice. I gulped down my anger but it continued to harass me, it was like a monster had awakened inside of me. 'I-I, she- well…'

There really wasn't a reason and I was glad Skyress had stayed at home and was not here to lecture me on my arrogance. A picture formed in my head of her yelling at me.

_Skyress- How can she help, looking like your mother!?_

'A ninja should never be so trusting-' I said, and as soon as it came out of my mouth, I thought that it was a rather lame excuse. Alice continued to stare into my eyes but our eye contact was broken when Sky told us that the bed sheets were ready and it was time to go to sleep.

There wasn't enough space in Runo's room for all four of us. Runo insisted that Alice, Sky and I would have to sleep in the same room as we were the bodyguards.

Alice complained that one of us would have to stay with Runo to protect her. In the end, Sky and Runo stayed in Runo's room and Alice and I headed for the guest room.

***

Runo's POV

Great, I had to share a room with this spoiled brat. Well- if it was for everyone's safety…

I watched as she settled in Alice's bed, the kunai dagger, marked with the black cloth lay on the bedside table as well as two shruikens at the ready in case of attack. Her eyes remained open and they glowed a bright green in the dark.

I fell asleep, despite the tenseness of my body.

***

It sounded as if Alice had fallen asleep. She had stopped talking, she was probably tired from all the stress in her hand. Good, she needs the rest, I on the other hand have to keep watch.

It was bothering me from the start. Why would someone choose to attack Alice? She hasn't made any enemies, and whoever they were, were dangerous enough to experiment with making giant spiders. Was it a scientific experiment or a sense of magic?

I had no clue- all I could do now is protect the one I love with my life. I gripped my kunai knife very tightly.

Sky's POV

I could hear Runo's snoring into her pillow. I was wide awake, my body was too tense to fall asleep. Outside the window, the wind smashed against the glass, threatening to smash it.

'Sky, you seem disturbed,' Night said. I sighed. 'Yeah… I don't know…'

Suddenly the warm tinge spread through my body again just like yesterday. 'Sky- what's wrong!'

_A dead nightingale rotting in the black, burnt fields…_

_A red headed woman bending over a silver haired girl who appeared to be in pain…_

_Cold green eyes full of hatred…_

'Sky wake up, were're under attack!' Night shouted.

'What?' I mumbled sleepily, 'sorry- must've dozed off…'

I paused when I saw that the window had smashed open, Runo was up and screaming. A whole army of spiders had come pouring through the window. This time- a lot more than yesterday. I reached for my kunai knife on the table but it was gone.

'Where's my kunai?' I said in surprise, but there was no time to look for it, 'the spiders weren't heading for Runo. They were heading towards me! I leapt onto the wall, as the spiders jumped onto my pillow, puncturing holes in it. 'Runo, run!' I yelled, 'get your parents and Alice and Shun out of here- argh!'

The spider was crawling up my arm, followed by its fellows. Runo just stood there frozen in shock. 'Don't just stand there, move!'

'R-right!' she said, she hesitated and ran out of the room. Good, now she can't get in the way, I thought. I knocked the spiders of my arms and made a rush for the door but they had already covered it. I was trapped.

I spotted my kunai knocked to the ground, underneath a patch of spiders the size of small dogs. 'Out of my way!' I shouted, squashing them and picking up my dagger. Even with a weapon, I was completely out numbered, there were just too many of them. I prayed that everyone else was safe- even if I had to die.

'You're skilled,' came a sly voice.

It had come from the window. The man looked around in his early twenties. He was tall with short dark hair and pale skin. There was a red spider web tattoo printed across the left side of his forehead. He was dressed in a long black cloak that concealed his clothing.

'Who're you?' I asked, angrily, gripping my dagger tightly. He smirked and held out his palm which had started to glow red- a long silver web lashed out and whipped at my arms and legs. It had sharp edges that cut into my skin…

I could feel warm blood dripping onto my clothes from the cuts. 'It's almost a shame that I have to finish you off. You're such a pretty little girl too…'

'S-Shut up..' I muttered. _Runo you'd better be OK right now…_

'Kill her!' the man commanded and suddenly the thousands of spiders big and small scampered towards me.

_A deafening scream pierced the night._


	16. Chapter 15

_And here is part 2. So far I've displayed my OC as a strong, innocent and clueless girl. Hope you like her! I think you are starting to get why Alice isn't the heroine- because if she was, I would have to make her very OC!_

The Kunoichi and the Spider (part 2)

Shun's POV

Runo had come rushing into the room. 'What's up?' I asked, her face was covered with bruises and marks but nothing serious. 'Quick, get up! Get up!' she screamed, and I quickly picked up Alice who had awoken too. 'What's going on..'

'We have to get out!' Runo said, running to her parents room and banging on the door. In minutes, everyone was outside. 'Where's Sky?' Alice asked, looking worried, 'Is she still inside?'

Runo burst into tears. 'I'm sorry- she asked me to run…there was nothing I could do…'

My body went cold, she had sacrificed herself to save all of us. Just a thing Mom would've done. 'You mean she's still inside fighting of the spiders?' I said blankly.

She nodded, Mrs. Misaki went over to comfort her. 'I'm sorry- it's all my fault, my fault…'

'SHUT UP!' I yelled, surprising everyone, 'Runo stop crying. Get Alice and your parents out of here, go to Marucho's house!'

'What will I say? Sky's parents would be-'

'She's still alive,' I insisted, though I didn't really believe it. What could a small, eleven year old girl do, ninja or not ninja? 'Hurry up! I'll be right behind you!'

Mr. Misaki picked up Alice and ran, Mrs. Misaki dragging Runo behind. 'Good luck!' she called as she disappeared around the corner. I nodded and climbed the building, smashing open a glass window. Runo's room was at the other side of the house, as I approached closer I heard a man's voice.

'They abandoned you… no one here to hear you scream… they don't care about you…'

'T-That's not- I-,' Sky stuttered, it sounded like she was almost unconscious. I crept alone the corridor, listening carefully. There were clicking sounds coming from the dark room.

'You know Alice don't you- tell me her powers.'

'P-powers? I never kn- she's never-'

There was the slashing of a blade and I heard Sky give a choked gasp. The clicking became more excited. The spiders were chattering excitedly, they were going to eat her alive.

'NO!' I shouted, the man turned around, if you could call him a man. I gasped.

His face had changed from before, he now had eight milky white eyes and two green fangs instead of teeth. Sky was no where to be seen, I immediately started to panic, something a ninja should never do. 'Looks like one of your little friends stayed behind- how touching,' the man spoke with his cold voice, 'but you were too late…she is dead.'

My blood went cold.

Runo's POV

I couldn't leave him all alone to fight of the spiders- but, Sky was with him so he should be fine. Now, I had to worry about Alice, she had developed a high fever on the way to Marucho's house. Her face was all red and she was sweating badly.

'We have to get there quickly so she can rest,' I said, concerned about her. I could tell that Dad was getting tired from carrying her weight but he continued to run. I secretly thanked him.

Alice's POV

_There is a voice inside my head…_

_Fool…_

'_What do you mean?' I asked, uncertainly._

_You know perfectly well what I mean, the voice said again._

_I was standing in an empty, black plain. 'I'm sorry, but where are you?' I asked._

_A girl appeared beside me out of nowhere, she was a lot smaller than me and looked around 11 years old. I despise you. _

'_Why?' I asked, her voice sounded familiar yet I couldn't see her face. It was concealed under a curtain of long, silver hair. _

_The powers you have- you must return them, she said quietly, they were not meant to be yours. I stared at her out of the corner of my eye, unable to move. _

_The girl started to fade and I found the ability to move again. 'Stop,' I called and grabbed her shoulders, her hair flapped out of her face, I gasped._

'_S-Sky?' I said and let go quickly. No it wasn't Sky, her expressions were different, she looked identical, but the way she moved and spoke- were not of the Sky I had known. 'Please, tell me who you are!' _

_The girl disappeared but her voice continued to echo in my head. The powers you have must be returned… you were not born for this mission. _

'_Powers?' I said, for a moment I didn't know what she was talking about. 'I've never h-'_

_I hesitated. Was it OK to tell this girl about them, was she someone I could trust? Don't be silly, you can trust Sky._

_But she isn't Sky, a defiant voice said in my head. But she already seemed to know so what harm was it telling her?_

_I know what you have been trying to hide from your friends, the girl said, you are a coward. The powers you were born with can not be used by you. You can never develop the powers because they were not meant for you, you can never release the true extent of them. That's why you must find the other person who processes these powers._

'_Other person?' I asked, 'I was told that a lot of people have these powers.'_

_You are mistaken, the girl said, there is only one person in the whole universe who has the true power. _

'_Then why have you approached me? Why not the other people?'_

_It is because the power you have is a fragment of the true power, unlike the others, your power is the true power- however you can only display less than even 1% of it's full extent. Your power was not passed by blood straight from the Second Guardian of the Pure, but seems like it was stolen._

_Nothing the girl had said added up, I was starting to get dizzy, the girl appeared again for a brief moment before disappearing again and I woke up yet again._

_***_

Shun's POV

The demon lifted its palm which had started to glow yellow. A thick web lashed out towards me, I dodged it and it hit the wall, bounced of towards me once more. Stubborn monster, I thought.

I had no weapons and I was out numbered. I was going to die like Sky did.

This time the web wrapped itself tightly around my leg, cutting into it like barbed wire. The pain was terrible, but I could take pain.

'You're going to die, just like that foolish girl did,' the demon said and the spiders began chattering again as if agreeing. 'Fortunately for you, they won't be feasting on you, I expect they are already full, eating the flesh of that little girl.'

I glared at him, another web shot out and caught my free leg and both my arms. 'Then, when they are hungry again, maybe I could set them out to feast on _Alice._

Something in me snapped. 'S-Shut up.'

All eight of the demon's eyes bulged. 'What did you say?'

'I said SHUT UP!' I yelled, 'Don't say her name! You don't have even the bloody right to say her name!'

The demon smirked, 'So- you think you can beat me? I have tied all your limbs up, and soon my thread will cut them all of. It will be a slow and painful death… and as for Alice's death- she will make a fine meal. I always find that a young female's flesh is more juicy and tender than a young male's. Wouldn't you agree?'

'Y-you, you're disgusting,' I said, my vision was becoming blurry,' Al-Alice…'

I could feel the web cutting into my flesh. It was over. I'm sorry Alice, I promised to come back but I wasn't good enough…

Soon I was going to join Mom, in fact I can already see her face swimming in front of me right now. Wait, there was something wrong, why was she covered with scars? I blinked, it wasn't Mom, it was Sky. 'Oh, that's right, you're dead too…'

'Shun! Wake up! What are you doing?' she yelled. I have never seen her lose control.

'I'm sorry Sky- I failed everyone…I wasn't able to save anyone…'

'Get up, you're not dead, help me fight this guy!' she yelled.

My vision became more focused, my limbs were free though they were aching really badly. The demon was gone, instead in it's place was a giant spider, the size of a horse. Sky appeared to be standing in front of it, all the spiders around her were dead and were melting into dust. I got up painfully. 'Catch!' she said, throwing a kunai knife. I nearly missed as my arm was finding difficulty to move.

'Stubborn girl,' the spider growled, ' So the spiders didn't eat you, did they? You're a tough one…'

Sky glared at the spider, she was injured even more badly then me yet something familiar glinted in those green eyes. She was not fearful, her face was screwed up in determination. I couldn't help but admire her, no matter how much I hated her. A different girl would've fainted and would've died immediately but she wasn't like that. She was going to fight until the very end.

I stood up, inspired by her courage. My leg threatened to collapse underneath me and I gripped onto the wall clumsily. I wasn't going to hide and let a girl do all the fighting. My hand tightened on the knife.

_There. What do you think? Please review!!_


	17. Chapter 16

_More and more action… please don't expect that much romance from me… anyways, the whole story is based on romance but only at the end. I'm so frustrated! I suck at romance stories! Anyway, if you are confused about Shun's relationship- he loves Alice but loves Sky in a different way- he actually loves her like his mother. But he is determined to hate her because he's scared that if he likes her that she will get hurt just like his mother all over again. Anyway, I've really come to like Sky. I hope you like her too. I've been trying to get more pictures onto deviant art but my scanner and camera isn't good. If you have any other suggestions please mail me. The reason I like her is because she's just not like one of those girly girls. She's emotional- sometimes, innocent, kick butt all at once. She's also strong physically and mentally. Don't think I made her perfect because she does have some weaknesses which you will find out later._

The Gold in the Centre

'There's isn't enough room in this dingy place- lets change the battle field shall we?' the spider said. It's voice was deep and had a weird rasping sound. There was a blinding flash of white light and next thing I knew, we were falling through it, I was yelling at the top of my lungs and then suddenly the light cleared.

'Those two people just fell from the sky!'

I opened an eye cautiously, a young girl was standing above me. She carried a basket of freshly picked herbs in a bamboo basket. She looked about the same age as Shun, her dark hair was tied in a bun and held together with numerous pins. She wore an emerald green traditional kimono and bamboo thongs. Her companion, a younger girl who looked around six was rushing towards her. She had her hair in a similar hairstyle though her hair was silver, she wore a pale blue kimono and an expression of fear.

'Don't go near them, they could be evil spirits!' the young girl screamed, beside me I saw Shun shift his head towards the child. 'What are you on about?' he asked and I heard him groan as he tried to stand up.

'Be quiet, Rin,' the older girl said, she dropped the herbs at her feet and pushed Shun down, 'don't try and get up. Just stay where you are, here's some water.' She drew an animal skin from her kimono and opened it, it was filled with water. 'Drink,' she said, passing me the skin. I took a deep gulp and passed it to Shun who stared at suspiciously and pushed it away. 'You're too trusting, Sky,' he said, glaring at the two girls, the younger girl, Rin backed away a few steps. 'Who are you two and why did you bring us here?'

'Shun, I think that's a little rude to-'

'Shut up, Sky!' he said glaring at the two girls who were looking a little shocked.

'I'm Ayako, and this is my younger sister, Rin,' she said, 'I don't know why you are at the borders of the village and I certainly didn't bring you here. But if you want your wounds treated properly than you had better follow me.'

I got slowly to my feet, Shun did so very half heartedly. 'I don't trust them,' he muttered.

'What choice do we have?' I asked, 'anyway, if we follow them, we can have some food and then find a way back home.'

We arrived at some sort of old fashioned village. There were merchants with their goods selling their goods, children playing tag and some giggling young women, rubbing some sort of red ochre onto their lips. 'Would you like some too, Lady Ayako?' the man selling the ochre said cheerfully. 'Not today,' Ayako said simply.

We stopped at a small hut made of bamboo, a red cloth covered the doorway inside. 'In,' she said and we walked in. It was a one room hut with two straw beds on the floor, a small fireplace which was the only source of light. A clay pot hung from a thin metal wire over the fire, giving of an acrid smell of cooking herbs.

I recognized the herb smell as boiling moon herbs. 'Why do you need moon herbs?' I asked curiously.

Ayako raised an eyebrow, 'I'm surprised, you seem trained in herbs. They are for my friend, she was poisoned by a rouge samurai yesterday when she was traveling home from the Village of the South.'

'Do you know how to get to Tokyo?' I asked. Ayako blinked. 'I have never heard of such a place.'

***

Alice's POV

It was dawn when I woke. Runo was bending over me nervously, I noticed the dark purple bags underneath her eyes and immediately felt guilty. Had she been staying up all night just to watch over me. 'Runo? Where's Shun and Sky?'

Runo attempted to put on a brave face but I could see her eyes wobbling like she wanted to cry. 'Um- Alice? You see… they n-never- well, I t-think that-'

She burst into tears. Runo didn't have to say anymore, my blood went cold. 'They never came back?' I said blankly. I didn't know why I wasn't crying or at least comforting Runo. 'So- in other words S-Shun is…'

No, Shun couldn't have died. He couldn't. He was always the brave, dominant one of the group. True, he was silent and only spoke when necessary but he was probably the most talented of the group. I imagined Shun staring up at me with blank eyes, blood dribbling from his open mouth shaped into a silent scream. I immediately shook the image aside, the tears finally came though I didn't wail like Runo. And Sky had been so brave too, she saved my life so many times… she was living proof of a true heroine…

And I had been so weak. Always depending on others- hiding behind them. And even when they needed me most I was never there for them. One of the things I liked the most about Sky was that she gave of the 'beautiful tomboy' look very well, yet still acting feminine at the same time. _If only I was there to save them_, I thought. Suddenly Runo gasped.

'What?' I asked, tears still dripping from my eyes.

'A-Alice,' she said, backing away from me. Why was she acting so weird now, maybe the deaths of Shun and Sky had such a great impact it got to her head.

'Your eyes- t-they're glowing silver…' she said.

I grabbed the mirror hastily just in time to see the silver glow leave my eyes. Runo drew a little closer but eyed me warily. 'What was that?' I asked.

'I dunno…,' she said, regularly checking my face to see if my eyes were still glowing.

***

Sky's POV

'Argh!'

'What is it?' Ayako said urgently.

There was that warm burn in my leg again, this time so strong that it singed a hole in my jacket. Shun jumped forward quickly to help me out of it, when he dropped it on the ground, it burst into flames. Ayako reacted quickly and tipped the remaining water in her water skin over the small fire, leaving a scorch mark on the dirt ground.

A tiny golden locket glinted on the ground innocently. I reached forward to grab it but Shun shoved my arm roughly out of the way. 'Are you crazy! It could be dangerous!' Ayako and Rin however gasped. 'You're- you're…'

'What?' I asked, still rubbing my sore arm.

'That's the Locket of Purity! The Soul of the Tenshi Dragon! The Guardian of the Pure's Power!'

'Sorry, but what are you talking about?' I asked curiously.

'Where did you steal this locket from?' Ayako suddenly said fiercely, she leapt forward, quick as a cat and grabbed the collar of my night shirt roughly. She held a pointed kunai knife to my throat. Rin was backing away, Shun stood up abruptly, 'Stay where you are, demon, unless you want her throat to be cut!' He hesitated for a second before holding his hands up and continuing to glare at her.

'I- found-it! I- found-it- randomly- in- my- house-!' I strained on each word as it was hard to breathe with her holding onto my sleeve like that. She tightened her grip, Shun jumped up and knocked her aside. The knife scratched my neck but didn't cut it. 'Hide, Rin!' Ayako called. In one swift movement her hand moved to her hair and took out all the pins, her hair was long, reaching her waist. She threw the needles at Shun who dodged easily. _Ayako is a kunoichi_? Who could tell from that sweet smile and dainty kimono.

'Careful Shun, those needles are poisoned!' I called as Shun narrowly dodged one.

'So you saw through my attack?' Ayako said, surprised.

'A kunoichi knows how another kunoichi attacks. Those are needles dipped in the venom of a rattlesnake mixed with the crush shells of female, brown snails,' I said, recognizing the way the poison gave of a faint blue glow when catching the firelight. Ayako looked impressed. She lifted her hand again and I tensed myself, ready for another attack but she never did. She just pinned her hair back into place. I loosened myself but Shun remained tense. 'Why did you attack us?' he said suspiciously.

'I am sorry for my rash action,' she said, bowing, 'I accused you for a demon.

'The truth is that this locket should not be in the hands of you,' she said indicating me, 'this is the Locket of Purity. It has many other names of course. Many people have tried to look for it, how you managed to stumble across it by accident is certainly a mystery.'

She seemed reluctant to hand it back to me. The locket felt warm against my hand. I hadn't realized I had left it all week inside my pajama pocket.

'I would advise you to leave it here with the village until the right person to wear it shall come along,' she said, holding out her hand expectantly. I was about to put it in her hand when the locket burned again, I winced but didn't drop it. Shun eyed us warily. Rin crept out of her corner cautiously. The locket glinted up at me, it seemed to be saying- _Don't give it to her, Sky._

I hesitated, my hand had already reached forward but I shoved it back hastily, Ayako stared. 'I-I'm very sorry,' I said, 'but I can't give it to you.'

As soon as the words came flying from my mouth, I felt rather stupid. I saw her eyes flash for a second but she just shrugged. 'Very well, but be warned- the power in this locket is so great, greater than any normal human girl to control. I advise you to leave it here with us so our priests may watch over it, insuring its safety. But it is your choice, the locket appeared to you so that means it must be your job to find the true owner of it. Why you however, is a mystery…'

She stood up and observed me closely, I felt my body getting tense. She grabbed a strand of loose hair staring closely. She made me feel uncomfortable.

'That's enough,' Shun said loudly after a minute.

'You seem like a pretty normal girl,' she said, 'no special powers, you have fighting talent- but no mystic powers.'

There was an awkward silence, Shun broke it. 'We have no time to waste here in this strange Feudal Japan place. Tell us how we can be sent back to our own world.'

'I will send you back only if you can help me in return,' Ayako said simply.

'What is it, we'll do anything,' I said. I was desperate to get back to Tokyo, the others must be worried sick about us. And Night- he was still left in the wreckage of Runo's house, I hope he was OK.

'We don't have time for this,' Shun muttered.

'We don't have much of a choice,' I replied. If it was the only way to get back to the others then I would do it.

_There! Next chapter is about Alice- please review!_


	18. Chapter 17

Shattered Glass

_I was not strong enough to save them. Shun is probably dead now because of me. I couldn't help but see that same face over and over again. Shun's amber eyes fixed in a glassy gaze, staring up at me accusingly. 'It's all your fault, Alice- your fault that I had to die.'_

'You seem disturbed, Alice,' Tiggeraera said from my bedside table. Marucho had let me and Runo share one of the bedrooms in his apartments. I gasped, she was always creeping up on me.

'Where's Runo?' I said, jumping quickly out of my bed, a pain shot up my arm and I saw that my arm was still bandaged. I unwrapped it and saw that my hand was glowing that same green again like the night I had been bitten. The wound had reopened and was leaking a sickly yellow coloured pus.

'She's already gone down to bre- Oh my gosh!' Tiggeraera began then spotting my wound. My vision was becoming blurry again, the pain was throbbing up my whole arm, a small cry escaped my lips.

'Quick, Alice, wrap it up again before the poison spreads throughout your whole body!' Tiggeraera ordered, zooming out the door, 'I'll go get some help.'

I awkwardly wrapped the bandages over my wound, the pain receded but my vision remained blurry. I heard frantic footsteps and a pale blue pigtail flying in front of my face before everything turned white and I fainted.

***

Runo's POV

'Alice!' I yelled, shaking her gently, her head lolled helplessly like a broken doll.

I spotted the bandages on her arm, half open, I lifted it and saw that her hand had turned green again. What does this mean? I thought, I thought that Sky already removed the poison before, so why is her hand green again?

'Quick, Marucho! Get some new bandages!' I shouted. Marucho immediately ordered a nurse to fetch clean bandages. Now what do I do? I thought desperately, I wasn't a trained doctor but if I didn't do something quick, Alice would die.

A doctor in a white coat arrived shortly afterwards and began observing the wound. 'I've never seen anything like this…' he said, shaking his head.

So even a professional didn't know what to do. I thought back to how Sky had cut the poison out of Alice's arm. But Sky was a trained kunoichi- trained in healing and herbs. I couldn't do that in case I do even more damage.

I stood there shaking helplessly. I felt a tear welling up in my eye and I struggled to hold it back. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone but soon my eye muscles got sore and tears started spilling out uncontrollably.

***

Shun's POV

'So what is it you want us to do?' I said half- heartedly. Might as well do it then.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. 'So you really are going to do it? It will be dangerous.'

'We don't care! As long as you send us back to our home straight afterwards!' Sky said, she looked somehow alarming in her blood- stained night dress.

'Very well,' Ayako said simply, 'but don't blame me for not warning you. I want you to go and rest for the day and I'll tell you tomorrow.'

I opened my mouth to argue then changed my mind halfway through and shut it stupidly. Sky got slowly to her feet and laid down on one of the straw beds. Rin ran over with a wet cloth and a clay pot filled with water and began cleaning her wounds thoroughly. I laid down in the other straw bed reluctantly. It felt scratchy but I didn't complain.

***

It was daybreak when someone woke me up. 'Rise, warrior, it is time to set out to our mission,' Ayako said. I sat up slowly, my limbs were bandaged and felt numb but didn't ache anymore. 'Are you ready to fight?' she asked.

I nodded stiffly. She turned her back on me and began pulling some strange looking herbs with small yellow flowers out of a small basket dangling from the ceiling. 'Pixie grass,' she said, answering the look on my face, 'they are pretty common but they rarely grow flowers. The pollen of this flower is able to create a healing potion so powerful it is able to save anyone with a fatal wound. But it should only be used in desperate situations. It is not every day you find these flowers growing around…'

She took a small flask made of animal skin from a shelf, she opened it, revealing a dark green potion. Ayako pealed the petals carefully of and dropped them inside. It gave a loud hissing sound and green smoke poured out, giving of an acrid of burnt food.

'And what do the petals do?' I asked curiously.

'It creates a poison so deadly, it kills the victim in several minutes. A slow and painful death. It cannot be cured except with the pollen.'

A stray mouse was wandering along the sides of the remains of the dinner. Quick as a cat spotting its prey, her hand rushed out and grabbed the mouse, ignoring its struggles, she forced open its mouth and poured in a drop. She carelessly laid the mouse on the ground, it was giving out deafening squeaks and rolling on the dirt floor obviously in pain. After about a minute it gave a shudder and fell limp.

I stared at it in horror at what I had just seen then turned on Ayako, her face was grim. 'What did you do that for?' I shouted, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sky stirring. She had finally woken up from my shouts but I ignored this.

'You had to see what it was capable of,' Ayako said grimly, 'the mouse died quickly but a human, a more complex and stronger creature would last longer- but also experience more pain.'

She filled a pot with water and began boiling some tea. The dead mouse remained on the floor, it's eyes were wide open staring blankly up at the ceiling. I was so disgusted I couldn't move.

She handed me the tea and some sort of baked fish. I pushed it aside but she forced it back into my hand, 'Eat. You need your strength for today's mission.' I took a bite, it didn't taste that bad but my throat seemed to have frozen into solid cement and I found difficulty to swallow. I took a gulp of tea to wash it down and almost choked, the tea was extremely bitter. I stared over at Sky who was drinking her tea all in one, her fish was already gone and replaced by a fish bone. Guess someone was hungry.

I left my undrunk tea on the ground and stood up stiffly and walked outside. I swept away the red curtain covering the cloth, expecting a bright ray of sunlight but none came.

It was still dark as if at night except all the stars were gone, covered by large black clouds. 'What's this?' I heard Sky ask, 'I thought it was morning already.'

'It is morning,' Ayako said simply.

'Then why's it so dark?' I asked.

'Let me explain our mission,' she said, gesturing towards a spot next to her, I sat.

'In the village of the East, we are cursed with an evil spirit. It is the Evil Spirit of the Spider. It lives on a hill a little out of the boundaries of the village. Every month a girl who has not yet reached her adulthood or is still a virgin would be sent up the hill as a regular sacrifice to the spirit. The monster preferred the flesh of young females. The young girl would be chosen by drawing straws randomly, if a girl grabbed the black tipped straw, she would fill a basket with fruits and other exotic herbs and be carried up the mountain for the monster to eat.'

'That's horrible,' Sky said, 'then how come the sky's black?'

She swallowed, her face filled with guilt. 'This month when the draws were taking place, I took my place as usual, but this time _I _was the one to draw out the black tipped straw. I insisted on preparing immediately, you see, I was prepared to die but the village thought otherwise. As the village healer, no one wanted me to be the sacrifice s-so-'

She cut of a tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. 'M-My friend, she was sent up instead. A-And, I feel so bad, even when she offered to do it, I still can't f-forgive myself…'

We paused for a few minutes to let her finish crying. When she spoke again, she made a brave attempt to stop her voice from croaking. 'But the evil spirit wanted the priestess, the healer. Not some normal village girl. She wanted me, as the spiritual person of the village, if it consumed my body, it would also consume my powers. So it told the village that if they didn't give me in by the end of the month, it would take the daylight away from this valley and no one will ever see day again. What will the farmers do with no light to grow their crops? How will my people be able to continue on with their every day activities?'

'Don't worry, we'll help you, just tell us what to do,' Sky said sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ayako laughed, it was an attempt of a cool laugh but her voice cracked. 'It's not that easy to destroy an evil spirit. It requires more than physically strength, it requires mystic strength as well. Something which both of you don't have.'

'Then why ask us to help?' I asked abruptedly, 'are you trying to get us killed?'

'You do want to go home, don't you?' Ayako asked.

'Of course we do,' Sky said quickly, 'don't listen to him, so what are we going to do?'

***

Night's POV

Sky and Shun were gone. There was a flash of white light that blinded my eyes. When I could finally see again both of them and the spiders were gone. I tried to move but I was crushed underneath the weight of the window which had shattered on me. I wonder how the policemen hadn't arrived yet, I thought Sky told me that humans had people who controlled the law, so why haven't they showed?

I pushed of the glass with all my might and pulled myself free, I flew out the shattered window. The girl next door was staring right out the window at the wrecked house, while watering some flowers but she was smiling as if nothing was wrong, she turned her back and shut the window. I stared disbelievably after her. Couldn't she see the damage done on the house? I flew out the window and saw the passer bys staring disappointedly at the house. 'Aww man. It's closed today. Oh well, Chan's will have to do,' I heard one man say, 'and I was so looking forward to coming here. I heard they have really cute waitresses.'

I drifted dreamily further away from the window and was surprised when a shock of electricity ran up my body. 'What was that?' I cried out loud. Again no one seemed to hear me, the people were walking past as if they couldn't see the house.

I flew at the air slowly this time and bounced of again. 'Some sort of barrier…' I muttered.

***

'Alice!'

Runo's voice was very faint… my ears weren't working...

_I was going to die. I'm scared…_

_I only have one regret. That I was never able to tell Shun that I loved him. _

_Die, die, die,,,_

_Stop it, I'm scared, I don't want to die._

_Die, die, die…_

_I'M SCARED!_

_DIE!'_

_***_

'Nooooo!'

A yell escaped her lips, suddenly he body glowed an eerie silver, he eyes flew open, green in the morning light.


End file.
